


My King

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guard Bokuto, King Akaashi, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Royalty, Smut, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, obviously, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: "Your Highness,"Keiji groaned at the insistent knocking on his door. Koutarou stopped his thrusting, turning slightly towards the door, his cock slipping out an inch, "should I-" he began."No," Keiji tightened his hold on Koutarou's back, "continue, they will leave soon enough," he pulled Koutarou tighter against him.Koutarou was back to snapping his hips into Keiji like they hadn't just been interrupted. Keiji moaned loudly, digging his nails into Koutarou's back. He didn't mean to be so loud, but he couldn’t help it, Koutarou always fucked him so good. And if it got whoever was at his door to scurry away quickly, then that was just another benefit.





	My King

"Your Highness,"

Keiji groaned at the insistent knocking on his door. Koutarou stopped his thrusting, turning slightly towards the door, his cock slipping out an inch, "should I-" he began.

"No," Keiji tightened his hold on Koutarou's back, "continue, they will leave soon enough," he pulled Koutarou tighter against him.

Koutarou was back to snapping his hips into Keiji like they hadn't just been interrupted. Keiji moaned loudly, digging his nails into Koutarou's back. He didn't mean to be so loud, but he couldn’t help it, Koutarou always fucked him so good. And if it got whoever was at his door to scurry away quickly, then that was just another benefit. 

Koutarou loved eliciting sounds from his King, he began to suck a large bruise into the collarbone of his master, bringing a hand down to rub at his clit, stimulating him as much as possible to bring him the most pleasure. He himself was close and he grunted as he fucked his King, being mindful of his pleasure spot and aimed at it relentlessly. 

Keiji could feel nothing but the pleasure his body was experiencing when he was coupled like this with Koutarou, his nipples being stimulated and abused by Koutarou's mouth and fingers. His clit rubbed raw and sensitive. It wasn't long before his back was arching off his bed and he was coming between them, his juices making Koutarou's thrusts smoother as he finally came inside Keiji, causing shockwaves to race through his body at the overstimulation.

Keiji let Koutarou lay on him for a minute or so before he pushed him off of him and onto his back.

"My apologies, my King," Koutarou said, "I should not have smothered you,"

"Do not worry my darling," Keiji said, "I simply wanted to be the one to rest on you," he threw a leg over Koutarou's own, and leaned up to kiss him, feelings Koutarou's cum trail down his pussy.

"Your Highness," more knocking.

Keiji dropped his head on Koutarou's chest, causing the larger man to chuckle and rub his back, "you know he will not leave," 

The voice was clear now, it was one of the members of his council, the one in charge of agriculture around the kingdom, he was the biggest nuisance Keiji had ever met. And Keiji had recently come back from a trip to the Nekoma kingdom.

"Can I execute him for interrupting us," Keiji asked, "I think it might fall under treason,"

Koutarou chuckled again, his strong chest moving underneath Keiji, "I don't think so my King,"

The King hummed, but nonetheless called for the door to be opened. He did not move from his present spot, instead just lifted his head when his adviser entered and the door was closed behind him. He made eye contact with his advisor, giving him an annoyed and stern look.

"What can I do for you?" Keiji asked, turning back to Koutarou to give his lips a simple kiss.

"Well, Your Highness, we had a meeting scheduled for twenty minutes ago,"

"And you thought it appropriate to come to my chambers?" He drew patterns on Koutarou's chest, tracing his name over the other's heart.

"You're never late, Your Highness,"

"I sent a message that I was attending to important matters and would be with you soon," the smile Koutarou gave him made his heart flutter.

"I was worried something tragic had occurred, given your usual punctuality,"

"And you thought it best to come yourself rather than to alert the guards?" He threw his leg all the way over Koutarou and seated himself down on his thick cock, letting his head fall back in bliss. He smiled down at his darling, moving slow.

He grinded his hips, humming softly, Koutarou's hands massaging his legs, moving them to adjust the sheets at Keiji's waist, making sure he wasn't exposed to the undeserving man still at the door. 

"The guards were not around," the hands on Keiji's thighs squeezed on his skin, he wanted to say something but knew he could not, Koutarou knew his place.

"You're telling me then, that the entire walk from the sitting room to my bedroom there were no guards anywhere?" He picked up speed, bouncing now, he hoped he would make the advisor uncomfortable enough to leave, but he seemed to be a stubborn one. Nonetheless, Keiji was being fucked just the way he liked: by Koutarou. He caressed his darling's face, whose eyes were dark, he was angry.

The advisor cleared his throat, "I uh- well I wouldn't necessarily say there were non-"

"Did you really think I would be left alone without a guard?" Keiji kept his voice steady through the strain of fucking himself down on such a thick and long cock, given he was still sensitive from their previous coupling, "did you think my guards were incompetent, unable to watch over their King,"

"No, I-"

"Did you think I was incompetent and unable to choose who to be in my personal guard,"

"Your guard seems otherwise preoccupied," the adviser said.

Keiji scoffed, he turned to look at him over his shoulder, "you should think before you speak," he dug his nails into Koutarou's chest. Not a moment later he was on his back, Koutarou over him, pulling the knife out from underneath the pillow Keiji's head rested on. It was all one motion as he threw the knife behind him and towards the adviser.

The adviser let out a yelp just as the knife hit the wall behind him. Keiji had no doubt it had whizzed right past his ear.

"Thank Koutarou for sparring your life," Keiji said rubbing away the angry crease line on Koutarou's forehead, instantly he relaxed and leaned down to kiss Keiji.

"Th-th-thank y-you," the adviser stammered.

"To be frank, had the knife hit you, I would not be angry, you have insulted me," Keiji said, licking his lips, "maybe spending the night in the dungeon would do you good,"

"Would you like me to take care of him for you, my King,?" Koutarou asked, nuzzling into Keiji's neck as he continued his slow thrusts.

"No my darling, let the other guards take him, you must be near me always,"

Other guards were already opening the door, grabbing the adviser.

"Take him to the dungeons," Koutarou said, his eyes on Keiji, "he has insulted our King. Chain him," he found Keiji's hands, holding them in his and pressing them into the bed, "I shall stay here and comfort our King,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
